criminal_case_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Murder explosion
This case is the ninth in the Sino-Russian region, and the ninth case in the new beginning After another solved case, the team went to the prison to talk to Anja markevich hoping that she would say something about the revolutionary, but vdurg chief salveson called the head of the prison Bart Warren who said that they had an explosion in the prison. Avery and the player went to prison, they witnessed the scene as the prison was still working alarm system, they were able to disable it. After that, the team went to explore the exploded area. There they found a burned body. After the body was sent to Jack, analyzing the fingerprint of the burned finger, Avery and the player realized that their victim is Anja Markevich. The team decided to search the crime scene again, they found a lost badge Maryam Lee, she said that Anja did not leave the camera at all, as well as a note with threats to Anja from Vlad Rodionov. Vlad said that Anja was fiend of evil, and that he sent it threats for moreover to she was worried, that about maniac he was re-educated. Bart Warren later said the victim often visited the conference room. Avery and the player searched the room and found plenty of evidence to start suspecting their employee James Harrison. James said he was trying to find out the truth about the revolutionary on his own After a short break in prison, electrical wiring exploded, slightly injuring Avery, she was taken to the hospital. Chief Silveron said he would help bring the player's investigation to a close. They searched the meeting room again to find the address book, where it turned out that Anja had called Mike Radivilov frequently, who said that Anja had asked for advice, the fact that Mike was her psychologist. They heard screams in the prison yard. Where there was a riot, they managed to stop it. Ah all??? team has found dynamite which was used for killings, also chief and player raised all evidence for order to opredilit that murderer Angela is Vlad Rodionov. Vlad confessed right away because he said it was a little warning to the revolutionary. Vlad told the team that the revolutionary forced him to kill those girls to distract the police from his plan. Because of him Vlad had to kill Serena. He wanted revenge, he knew that Anja is an accomplice of the revolutionary, at night he snuck into her cell and set a bomb, when Anja entered the cell he blew it up. The chief and the gambler took him to court. Judge Pierre sentenced him to life in prison for the sixth murder. After the trial, James said that Maryam escaped from prison, James and the player went to search the yard to find Maryam's badge, they sent it to Khan who said he could track her down on JP. Maryam was in an old abandoned house, and she was holding Avery at gunpoint. She said if they didn't let her go she'd shoot Avery. Then Mary ran away, James hugged Avery and said that everything should be fine now, he also confessed his love for her. James and Avery kissed, then James got a call from Hwang who said that JP Maryam is now in the main square. The team went to the main square realizing that they would finally arrest the revolutionary and Maryam and put an end to the terror. After completing all of the tasks Chief Silverson: Now we have all the evidence to arrest the killer, let's find out who killed Anja Markevich, let's go Take a killer NOW Chief Silverson: it's over Vlad, we know you killed Anja! But why Vlad Rodionov: You all know, well I confess I killed her. Chief Silverson: but why would you do that? you've been reeducated. You want to go to jail again Vlad Rodionov (evil): So precisely I from for revolutionary in prison! Chief Silverson: What you just said. Vlad Rodionov: He told me to kill those girls to distract you from his plan! Vlad Rodionov: Because of him I killed my sister poor Serena, I wanted revenge. Vlad Rodionov: I knew that Anja was his accomplice I through it decided to to hand him warning. Vlad Rodionov: in the Evening I snuck into her cell installed a detonator and detonated the camera when she entered it. Vlad Rodionov: I killed her, arrest me, but please arrest the revolutionary, he must rot in prison! Chief Silverson: Vlad, we promise you, but you're under arrest for murder. In CourtRoom Judge Pierre: Vlad Rodionov you are sentenced to life imprisonment for the sixth murder. Judge Pierre: Since you admit everything I will not sentence you to death. After the trial James Harrison: Chief I have bad news, Maryam escaped!